Rise and Fall
by Stilinski Power
Summary: Scott and his pack are up against dangerous enemies who have motives set for Derek Hale. (Set between season 3b and season 4.)


**This is one of my first few stories so if it's not as good i'm really sorry and btw constructive criticism is always nice as long as i become a ****b****etter** writer for you guys. This turned out way longer than i imagined over 4,000 words wow non the less i really hope you guys enjoy this.

Episode 1: Murderer

Scott and Stiles both pulled into the school parking lot in their individual vehicles respectively.

Stiles got out of his car walking as fast as he could since he had a shit load of homework to turn in.

Scott walked up to Stiles as fast as he could seeing as Stiles was already heading into the building.

"Hey, how's it going?" Scott asked after he finally caught up to Stiles.

"You know after the whole nogitsune thing." Scott finished.

It was Monday and everyone was back to school after saving Stiles.

"Uhhh good, i mean I've been able to go to sleep so that's a good sign of health." Stiles answered.

They had now officially walked into the school carrying on with their conversation.

"What's the matter, you don't sound…..very convincing." Scott said obviously concerned for his friend.

"It's just um…" Stiles trailed off looking like he was about to break any second.

"My dad is….he's um….he's working on a dangerous case." Stiles managed to get out.

Stiles put his head down looking sad "I just want him to be safe you know."

"Yea …wait what do you mean dangerous." Scott asked worried for his friend.

"Because if it has to do with the supernatural….you and i can go right now and try to help him."

"No, it's not like that besides he doesn't want us getting involved again anyways." Stiles responded.

"My dad's working on a case with an extreme killer, like worse than Barrow extreme." Stiles explained arms flailing

"Stiles, your dad has to do this type of stuff… he is the sheriff you know?"

"I know it's just… this guy he's killed like 50 cops, he bombed like 20 of them, took out 10 singlehandedly and killed 20 with weapons." Stiles exclaimed pointing at all fingers.

"Nobody even knows what he's armed with." Stiles finished defeat lacing his voice.

"Stiles, it's okay to worry." Scott reassured.

Stiles sighed and looked to his friend "I know it's just…. i don't want him going on cases like this, especially after everything that's happened."

Derek was in his loft staring at the symbol on his window.

Peter walked up to Derek from behind "You know what that means right."

"Yeah, i'd recognize that symbol anywhere." Derek said staring at the fox looking symbol.

* * *

"I don't know how much space, or how much time i'm suppose to give them." Kira sighed out to Lydia.

"And i know i'm still just the new girl at school."

Lydia closed her locker and looked up to a girl walking with coach.

"Not for long." Lydia said noticing Malia

Both Lydia and Kira turned to see Malia walking with coach.

Coach was telling Malia about her excellent muscle definition. When Malia walked by she sent Lydia a friendly smile which Lydia gracefully returned.

"I intend to." Malia answered as coach said she'd learn fast.

Malia and coach turned right, going down the hall as Scott and Stiles walked out of class.

"Have you ever had sex." Stiles asked excitedly

Scott looked to his friend like he was dumb "Um, seriously dude i was with Allison…"

"Well yeah, but i just figured you had too much distractions, except that one time when we were saving Jackson and you guys, you know the car..."

Scott looked at Stiles uncomfortable face and scoffed "It's okay, i was there i know what happened."

Scott looked down sadly "I almost forgot about Allison.

"Sorry, it's just i got to do it at ei-" Stiles stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw Malia.

"Hey Scott, have you got to talk to Kira yet." Stiles asked

"Not really, i mean with the whole Allison thi-." when Scott turned around he noticed Stiles left to talk to Malia.

Scott sighed and walked up to the two.

After Malia got her schedule she noticed Stiles running up to her and smiled at the memory of what happened at Eichan House.

"Hey, what are you doing here at school." Stiles asked when he got up to her.

"My dad thought it would be a good idea to go to school, and…." she looked at Scott and pointed a finger at him.

"I need your help to turn back into a coyote, Stiles said you'd help me."

Stiles started scratching the back of his neck "Oh yeah, um do you think you could help her Scott?"

"Um, yeah sure, can you come by my place after school." Scott asked

"Yeah sure, Stiles can you give me a ride." Malia pretty much pouted towards Stiles

"I hope you don't mind Scott, i just feel more comfortable with him since everything that happened at Eichan House."

"It's okay." Scott said giving a reassuring smile.

"Yeah sure, i can give you a ride."

"Well, now that this is settled i got to get to my math class see you guys later." Scott waved goodbye as he took off in his class direction.

"Okay so, what's your next class." Stiles grabbed the paper from her hands checking where her next class was.

"Stiles i'm pretty sure i can find my class by-." She was interrupted by Stiles practically yelling.

"Oh cool! you have Ms. Fleming i was just heading there come on." before she could respond Stiles was already pulling pulling Malia towards the classroom.

Derek was in his loft cleaning the symbol off the window when Peter showed up.

Peter looked at Derek with confusion on his face "Derek, what are you doing here?"

"Cleaning." Derek obviously stated.

"You know that symbol, why stay here and get killed, we... need to get the hell out of here!" Peter yelled.

"We don't know the reason they're here." Derek calmly stated.

"Why else would they put that symbol here." Peter shouted

"What we need to to do, is get those bonds and get the hell out of here." Peter matter of factly finished.

"What if we do leave…." Derek was now walking up to Peter

"What if they find Scott and try to get him to tell us where we're hiding?"

Peter gave Derek a duh look "That's why we don't tell him and leave."

Derek was now looking at Peter with the most serious face he could pull "I'm not leaving my pack here okay, they could get worse or killed."

Peter had an amused look plastered on his face "Your pack….last time i checked you weren't an alpha"

"Not to mention that most of your pack is already dead.. and i don't think they know where we are anyways, i stopped by the vault and the hale house there are symbols at both places."

Derek turned around with a confused look "They wouldn't put a symbol on every place we've been to unless.."

"They don't know where we're at." Derek realized

* * *

"Lydia, what's the matter?" Kira softly asked

Lydia looked a bit shaken up as they walked out the school.

As soon as Kira and Lydia walked out of school Lydia wailed as loud as ever causing glances from people at the school parking lot.

When Lydia caught her breath she started walking towards her car ignoring what the Kitsune had asked, she got into her car ready to drive off as Kira got into the passenger seat.

Kira looked worried and genuinely confused "Lydia where are we going?"

"I don't know…..i just i don't know." was all Lydia could say.

Stiles was leaning on his jeep frantically checking his phone.

It has been five minutes since school ended and Malia still hasn't came out the building.

"Where the hell is she?" Stiles mumbled

Ten minutes has passed and still no Malia, Stiles had checked up everytime the door opened and each time it wasn't Malia, eventually twenty minutes has passed and right as he was about to go look for her she walked outside.

Stiles let out a sigh of relief before walking up to her "Where the hell, have you been?"

"I got lost." Malia said making a puppy dog face.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, i guess we should have told you how to leave school." Stiles sighed out

"Alright so, my car just broke down and i really need to fix it." he ran over to his car and pulled out a pair of shorts.

"I need you to go to Scotts house okay, find his scent i'll be right behind you."

Malia made a disgusted looking face "Okay but, why do i have too sniff his shorts?"

"Because that's all i could find in his locker now go find his house." Stiles finished in one breath.

Malia smelt his shorts still looking disgusted and headed towards the woods, she started off walking before eventually taking off into a full fledged sprint.

Stiles pulled out his phone and quickly dialed Scotts number "She's on her way to your house i'm heading there right now." Stiles said as he got in his car and turned on the engine.

"All right i'll be waiting." Scott said hanging up.

Scott ran down stairs to get something to drink but when he opened the fridge the lightbulb was off.

"Remind me to pay the electricity bill." Melissa walked into the kitchen, with a somewhat sad look on her face.

"I got to work late tonight so see you in the morning, and stay home."

"Okay." Scott pulled her in a hug and watched his mom leave the room.

Scott looked down sadly realizing they had money problems.

Just then Stiles barged in through the front door.

"Alright i'm here you ready?"

"Yeah let's go upstairs." Scott said wiping the sad look off his puppy dog face.

Malia finally made it to the front of the house "This where the scent leads."

"That's right." Scott said from inside his house.

"Now follow the sound of our voice." Stiles finished.

Malia walked into the Mccall house looking for where the voice came from.

"I can't find you guys." Malia mumbled

"Where are you." Malia whispered

"Focus, use all your senses." Scott whispered

Just than Malia remembered she had his shorts too, she sniffed them and then headed for his room.

She opened the door too see Scott standing by his bed and Stiles sitting on the bed both with smiles on their face.

"You did it." Scott said amusingly.

"Now, let's teach you how to transform."

Malia walked over so that she was right in front of Scott and smiled.

"Let's start with claws" Scott threw out his claws.

Malia tried to make her claws come out twice but failed each time.

"It's okay don't think about it to hard, just try to let it happen." Scott demonstrated with his hands.

Malia closed her eyes and concentrated, when she let her hands fall her claws were showing.

Scott and Stiles were both happy and surprised that she learned so fast, Malia was so happy and turned real quick almost clawing Stiles face.

"Oh wow!" Stiles yelled stumbling back on Scotts bed.

"Oh my god i am so sorry." Malia stated happily her and Stiles laughing.

Lydia and Kira were driving for about twenty minutes until Lydia finally parked her car and a little town on the coast of beacon hills.

Lydia got out of the car walking as fast as she could eyes focused, Kira got out the car and tried to catch up with Lydia.

As soon as Kira turned the corner she ran into the back of Lydia who was just sitting there with a terrified look on her face.

Lydia looked to Kira trying to keep herself together "I think we should call the cops."

Kira just nodded and pulled out her phone dialing 911.

"911 what's your emergency." the lady on the phone asked.

Lydia quickly grabbed the phone from Kira and yelled "We found a dead body!"

* * *

Scott, Stiles, and Malia just left Scotts house and were now heading towards Stiles car.

"Okay so, next we're going to test out your guys speed."

Scott looked at his frined with an amused look on his face "Our speed i'm pretty sure i could beat you in a race in crutches, with one leg, with bombs plan-"

"Okay i get it, i'm not the fastest one here but… that's why i'm going to drive my car and you guys will be running."

Scott smirked to himself "Okay, but Malia doesn't know your scent i don't want to leave her behind or hold her back from full speed because she doesn't know where to go."

"Uh, oh here." Stiles took of his hoodie and gave it to Malia.

Stiles hoped in his car before continuing "Alright so as soon as i start driving you two race to my house, follow my scent okay." Stiles looked at Malia after saying the last part.

Malia nodded in response as Stiles pulled out the driveway.

Malia was about to take off until Scott pulled her back "What are you doing."

"Cheating, what's wrong with a head start?" Malia said in a obvious and questioning tone.

"I'm pretty sure he wants us to play fair"

"Well i don't wanna." Malia sniffed the hoodie and took off into the woods.

Scott looked at street and noticed Stiles took off, Scott sighed to himself and began running towards Stiles house.

Scott took off with full speed, his eyes were glowing as he began taking off on all fours.

Eventually Scott passed Malia still running full speed, Malia was amazed by his speed and decide to also get on all fours and run she was fast her eyes were glowing icy blue and she was right behind Scott.

They were running side by side when Malia noticed a pit she stopped for a second thinking she was gonna fall with Scott but much to her surprise Scott jumped over it with ease with one hand on the ground and one knee on the ground.

Malia stepped back a little before taking off and jumping over the cliff exactly like Scott did, she was proud of herself she looked at Scott with a smirk and noticed all his werewolf features were out.

Scoot took off again but this time with more speed than before.

Malia watched and realized that the more wereness that was out the faster she would run, she focused on her claws coming out and took off on all fours and in a matter of seconds her eyes began to change colors and her face morphed.

Her features were going in and out since she didn't have much control but she didn't care she was just focused on trying to get to Stiles.

When she finally got to the house she saw Scott standing in the driveway and Stiles arriving in his jeep driving like a maniac, Malia ran to Scott still determined to beat Stiles.

Stiles got out his jeep with an unbelievable look on his face.

"Haha we beat you." Malia teased pointing a finger at him.

Scott tried to hold back his smile and Stiles just responded "Yeah, well your lucky i felt like driving safe."

Scott looked to his friend with a smile "You were driving like a maniac."

"Yeah yeah wolf just get inside."

Sheriff Stilinski walked outside just as his son said "Let's have some fun!"

The sheriff looked at all of them with a questioning look but just walked away nodding.

"Dad it's not what it looks like…" Stiles tried to explain.

Malia furrowed her brow "I don't get it, what are they talking about?"

"Um, nothing important." Scott moved Him and Malia towards the house leaving just Stiles and his dad to talk.

"I don't want to know Stiles." The sheriff responded while getting in his car.

"There's nothing to know because i just….hey dad where are you going." Stiles had a confused and worried look on his face.

"Uh, Lydia just called about a dead body…we think it might involve the serial killed."

"Dad, you know how i feel about that."

"I know Stiles it's just we can use that money right now, in the mean time you should probably accompany your friends inside try not to mess her up to bad." The sheriff took off before Stiles could respond.

"Wow unbelievable." Stiles mumbled walking to the front door.

* * *

The sheriff parked near an unfamiliar street and walked to where all the cops cars were.

Parrish was examining the body with deputy Haige as the sheriff walked up.

"So does anyone know what caused her death?"

"No sir, or at least we don't know the motive it appears that she's been strangled with a garrote." Parrish stated.

"Didn't something like this happen a few months ago?"

"Um, yeah but unfortunately we didn't catch the killer." when the Sheriff looked up he saw Lydia and Kira.

"Excuse me." The sheriff walked over to the two with an obvious question on his mind.

"Does this have anything to do with the supernatural, because i swear it's looking like the Derach situation."

"It's Darach and we don't know." Lydia answered since Kira didn't really know about it.

"Don't you only get these feelings when it involves the supernatural?" The sheriff tried his best to remember everything but some stuff were still a mystery to him.

"Yes but then again nothing normal really happens at beacon hills."

"All right well you girls get home i'll try to figure this out, thanks for the call." The sheriff turned around and headed to the deputies.

"Can you guys give me a minute i want to inspect the body."

Parrish nodded and walked away "Man, beacon hills is one crazy places."

"So, does this look supernatural at all?" The sheriff turned and looked at Derek.

"I don't know, it looks normal but so did Jennifers kills and she got away. It's only been a month though so i don't think she would try anything this quickly." Derek answered looking at the sheriff.

"Hmm, okay…" the sheriff was about to ask more questions until he heard more sirens.

"I can't keep away anymore cops maybe you sh-." when he turned around Derek was gone.

"Oh, werewolf senses right."

Scott, Stiles and Malia were in Stiles room studying, mainly Scott and Malia were the only ones really studying.

Stiles kept moving nervously thinking of his father, he kept telling himself he wouldn't die but everytime he tried to think positive bad memories came in and he kept think of his moms death and his dads possible death.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom." Malia got up and went to the bathroom swaying her hips she learned that from the girls she saw today, she didn't like doing it but she liked smelling the arousal of the boys when she walked past them, it reminded her of what Her and Stiles did the night of eichan house.

When Malia left Scott looked to his friend and decided to try and calm him down.

"Stiles, you got to lighten up man nothings going to happen to him, besides this is his job he has to do this type of stuff."

Out of no where Stiles felt this sudden surge of and looked up to his friend with angry eyes "Lighten up?"

"Yeah lighten up nothings going to happen."

"Lighten up?" Stiles got up from the ground with anger pouring through his body.

"Are you freaking kidding me Scott, do you know what it's like to lose one of the most important people in your life!?" Scott looked up at his friend never seeing this side of him before.

"No you haven't! You lost your dad before but he just came back, i have no one my moms gone and my dad can die any minute now and you want me to calm down!?"

Scott was about to remind him about how he almost lost his mother a little over a month ago but thought better of it.

"Stiles." Scott walked up to Stiles but Stiles put his hands up and stopped him.

"I think you should go, i need a minute to clear my head."

"Stiles look i'm-" Scott tried to plead with Stiles but Stiles was furious.

"Just go." Stiles yelled at his filled filled with anger.

Scott walked to the door frame saying "I'm sorry" and just walked away.

When Scott got to the bottom of the stairs he looked at the couch and notice the sheriffs socks.

Scott grabbed the socks and headed out the door and ran to his house.

Stiles was looking at his wall furiously when Malia walked in.

"I don't remember much as a human… but i'm pretty sure that's not a nice thing to do."

"I know it's just...Scott knows how i feel about my moms death and my dad possibly dying, i mean you know what it's like right? don't you hate it when people act like they know what you're going through?"

Malia walked over to sit next to him and realized she knew exactly what it was like her dad thought he knew what it was like but he doesn't know the half of it no one will. "Yeah, yeah i do hate that." when Malia sat down her boobs slightly pressed Stiles.

She looked over at Stiles and notice he had the same smell as when they "mated" or as Stiles called it had sex at eichan house.

Malia pressed her lips to Stiles when she realized that she wanted to relive the moment they had.

Stiles pulled away from her shaking his head "Now is not the best time."

Malia just stared at him knowing that he really wanted to do it "Aww, screw it."

Stiles moved over to her and started pressing kiss on her lips and neck.

Malia moaned and pulled her shirt off "I want to do what we did at eichan house." Malia whispered.

"Are you sure?" Stiles cursed under his breath a girl has her shirt off and the first thing you ask is she sure?

"Yes i'm sure." Malia threw Stiles on his bed and started making out with him straddling his lap.

* * *

Scott was on his motorcycle and followed the sheriffs scent determined to keep him safe, Scott was going to make sure his best friends dad was safe.

When Scott pulled up he made sure to keep his distance from the cops knowing that they would just tell him to go home especially the sheriff.

Scott noticed the sheriff and went around the corner so he wouldn't get caught, when he got around he saw a pair of black gloves pill a young lady back with a garrote.

"Hey no stop wait!" Scott ran up to the guys but stopped when he reached a dark ally.

"Go home kid." Scott couldn't tell where the sound came from but knew it wasn't a man.

"You don't have to do this, just turn yourself into the cops no one needs to get hurt."

"Easy for you to say...you know what? maybe you could help me." The voice sounded closer but Scott still didn't know where the sound was coming from.

"With what?" Scott took a step back ready to run.

"I'll show you." The man was right behind Scott now, he pulled the garrote over Scotts throat and tased him from the side.

"I'm going to ask you this one time." The man stepped in front of Scott wearing all black with the black hoodie covering his face.

"Where. Is. Derek. Hale."

Scott looked up at him and thought it would be better to lie, to protect his pack. "I don't know."

"Where." The man punched Scott on the right side of his face "Is." he punched him on his left side "Derek" Place one to his nose causing blood to pour out "Hale" he uppercutted Scott in the chin and sending him to the ground.

"I said i don't know." Scott answered calmly.

The man wrapped the Garrote around Scotts torso clicking a button sending sparks flying through Scotts body.

"You know the interesting part is this is also laced with wolfsbane, so talk!"

Scott just layed there wiping blood off his face "Fine have it your way." The man walked up to Scott repeatedly punching Scott until eventually he blacked out.

The next morning the sheriff walked into Stiles room to wake him up "Alright kiddo get up, get your butt to school."

Stiles groaned but got up anyways "Um, okay and sorry about-" Stiles turned to the side and noticed that Malia wasn't in his bed anymore.

"About what." The sheriff asked

Stiles gave his dad a smile and replied "Um, nothing i thought i had food everywhere must have been a dream."

"Just get ready." the sheriff walked out the room leaving his son to get dressed

A man wearing an oni mask was looking through a computer screen showing Scott hanging with his arms in the air barely off the ground.

"We got him sir, and don't worry he'll lead us to the rest of the Hales."

Scott was slowly opening his eyes as he was trying to take in his surroundings.

"Oh good he's awake." There were three people standing in front of him all of them with Hoodies over their face.

"What do you want." Scott asked tiredly

"We want what we originally asked for, Derek Hale and the other two surviving members of the Hale fire."


End file.
